1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling the position of vehicle equipment such as the seats and steering column of an automotive vehicle and the like and more specifically to a system which provides improved ease with which seats and other controls can be returned to "driving" positions from ones which permit ready ingress and egress and which avoids any inconvenience to rear seat passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously proposed to provide the drivers seat and the steering column with servo motors and a memory arrangement which permit (a) the seat and the steering column to be automatically retracted to positions which enable easy ingress and egress and (b) to be returned to preselected memorized positions once the driver has entered the vehicle and become seated in the drivers seat.
These systems while being convenient from the view point of the driver have suffered from the drawback that the automatic rearward movement is made irrespective of the presence of a rear seat passenger whose leg room can be drastically reduced by the same.
Examples of such prior art can be found in JP-A- Nos. 58-33569, 58-33570 and 58-33571.